Tana's dream journal
by Leoofmoon
Summary: Hello I am Tana Firesong and this is my journal. I started this only recently and decided to write down some of the adventures and trails I face in life.


Hello, This is Tana Firesong's journal. I began writing in this after a few dreams I have been having with Eye. He is… my eye and he does not have a name so I just called him, Eye. He communicates with me inside my mind and sometime with great stress with speak with my own voice but lately he has also been speaking to me though my dreams and he commonly sleep when days he does this so I though it would be a good idea to write this down while he slumbered.

 **Fifth Astral Moon (Azeyma), Monday, 17th**

In my sleep I had the feeling of running, as my vision came to me in the dream I could barely see though the darkness of the area I was in. Rusty bars in what looked like a jail block as I ran past them is would I could make out and on the floor where dead bodies but I could barely make any of this out in my dream mind you it was all blurry. From what I was running? I could not say as I sprinted down the halls taking left and right turns as they appears out of no where but I dared not look back just the though of it struck fear in me.

Soon I saw something a bright light I stopped only for a moment as waves of glee and joy came over my body but soon a sound! It took the happiness away and struck the fear right back into me I took off my body reeling in pain from all the running but my desperation quickly took over and I started off, as my feet brought me closer to the light the roar became louder and louder before long I saw the white beaming light of my safety being taken over by a red one. Tear welled up in my eyes as I was stricken from my feet and my body slammed into the ground my front side heaved in pain but I had no pain to make a sound as soon as I was off my feet the red light then dragged me back into the jail, I screamed in terror as I jumped up from my bed.

"My room…" I spoke both confusion and relief in my voice "Oh yes.. I was sleeping…" I let out a small chuckle and got up and made my way to the bathroom. I had a room at the Forgotten knight in Ishguard, a cold and unforgiving place where snow is a all around year thing. Being a Miqo'te from Sangolli I am not used to such things the warmer weather of sand and hot air is more appealing to myself though it is a interesting feeling of my warm tan skin to the cold air. In my inn room with its cold dark wood floors and cold stones my bear feet shiver to the touch as I get out of my bedding and leaving the warm comfort of the thick sheets.

The bathroom in the adjacent room was not very large but had enough room for a traveler to relax in a hot bath, bringing myself to the skin where a bucket of water laid I splashed my face a few times letting the cold sweat of the dream wash away staring into my reflection and studying my face. The image looking back at me was something I knew all to well but different in recent days, my tan skin covering me from head to toe from days of bathing in the hot sun did wonders for my look and made the scars on my neck, cheek and chin stand out all the more, plump lips always got me complements and men and women alike always wished to put a finger on them to kiss them or there enjoyment, my spiky hair with its raven locks and fire highlights I always enjoyed, then my eyes one being of my birth its amber yellow color had seen the world five times over and seen horror and joy alike but the other… it was not a real eye, a stone eye has taken residence where my right should its carving crude but effective and painted a blood red color for the iris and what was not paint seemed to be a dark hole for the pupil.

Rising from the watery refection I looked into the mirror only to be shocked it was not I looking back but something any lesser women would scream too. It was I yet not the left eye was gone and on the skin of what I could see of it from the chest up was as if blood stained the skin. The reflection looked back at me with a grin that only could speak from ill intention the stone eye was the only true thing I could tell was from myself, soon the reflection moved on its own bringing… a hand to its cheek but not anything I think a normal mortal would not be calling a hand. The skin was torn own to the bone but looked old and dried the meat inside of it no longer leaked liquid . "Hello my host…" It spoke… my voice spoke.. The only reaction I could think to give was to jump back in shock fear again took over my senses as I stared back at my demonic reflection.

As I stared into the reflection I began to not it moved of its own volition. It's flesh striped arms came to it's own cheeks tapping them lightly the skin rippling as if no meat was under the flesh. "So.." It spoke.

"What of our plans?" The voice was like rough coal onto my own the hole where my own eye would be seemed s endless voice as well as it's own mouth if not for the teeth I would think both holes were endless. Soon noting I had not respond shoo myself from the shock I had seen this image before but it was no less starting then the last nor the first time I had seen it.

"Mew… yes… The plans are still going we kill demons to keep nya and mew strong" Looking about I began to notice the ripples on walls and floors where there should not be 'A dream.' I though. 'It pulled mew into a dream within a dream again.' The Eye was something of power I once… discovered in my travels. Opening a chest had given me a gift of this stone eye not inside of the right of my skull at the close of my own birth eye the pain I will not soon forget of that day.

Looking at the image in the mirror I could see the realm beyond the mirror was not the same bathroom I was in but that more of the dungeon I had before been running through in my last dream. The walls here red and brown as dried blood seem to paint them but this time I had noticed they walls seemed to move. "Mew sees nya haves had some fresh blood for the wall!" Speaking with a smile. The demons own ears seem to perk with surprise before looking back at the dripping blood. "Yes! The demons blood you gave me have made this realms more… habitable." It spoke with a grin not hiding it's glee in the gory display.

Nodding I scanned the room more seeing rusted iron bars leading into darkness other then that the room seemed similar to my own, I did not dare try to understand it nor did I think I wished too. The eye gave me enough pain and headaches as it was not trying to wrap my head around a alternate reality.

"So what is are end goal?"

"End goal?" The demon tilted its head to the side confused to a point.

"Yes other then making mew and nya stronger what does this blood do? Mew knows mew can see a aether trail of a demon much like a lifestream but mew does not know why nya wants demons blood so much. Nor why it hates mortal blood so!"

The demon gave me a look, it took the claw like bone on its thumb and seeming to bit it lightly. "Well to be truthful it's both down to power and taste really. Mortal blood is much like a sour wine to your lips. As well I would need to kill millions of mortals to equal the ether in the blood of just one hundred demons!"

I spoke up. "But then why collect it all? I already was a strong fighter without you why make me even stronger? Mew can flee the demon blood inside me when I uses the dark magic with nyas help but mew has not noticed any new effects and mew has killed much more demons since nya could speak to mew!"

The Eye seemed to smile a wicked smile the blood stained fangs in it's mouth made my stomach want to turn. "You see my warrior with more bleed I can uses more power! The blade I made uses of in battle with you was with the blood on the field, with the demon blood inside of you I can uses the aether inside of any mortal blood and uses it as I or you see fit to uses!"

Thinking back I do remember the blood responding in many of my battles. A sword made of blood out stretched from a arm connected to my eye stopping a axe from splitting my skull, spires of blood jetting out of the blood on the field piercing my foes. I suppose the powers inside of me were growing but to what end? Just then a image flicked into my head myself standing in a cobble stone street holding onto my own eye in pain before looking to the sky as a blast of red shoot from my eye, with my own real eye I could see the houses around me and even the stones under my feet crumble and turn to ash.

I toppled over back in my inn room handing my head over the skin gasping for air. A vision the Eye showing me what it would one day let me do But should I allow it to do such a thing?


End file.
